Our Endless Banquet
by LaBelleRoseBleue
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the gang are now at the summerhouse as their last highschool summer has begun. Kyo and Yuki know about their feelings and are fighting for Tohru's heart. Who will get it and will what they discover from their past interfere? Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Our Endless Banquet**

_This is a story of three teens, two seventeen and one sixteen years old who live together. Two of these people are under a curse. They are possessed by two of the twelve zodiacs. The other is a girl, one who has only cared for and watched over these two. She holds their hearts unconsciously along with others who have fallen for this kindhearted beauty. These are our heroes of this bittersweet yet heartwarming story._

_There is a rat that is cunning and a true prince charming. His wide and honest amethyst eyes carefully watch over his beloved one, the one he fights and strives to win and cherish for the rest of eternity. His silver and violet hair gently brushes his eyes as the breeze or our heroine plays with it. He fights with the other hero for our heroine who watches from the sidelines not knowing the cause for their protective natures. He is truly her beloved prince charming. _

_The next one is the wise and abused cat, who has been betrayed and is beginning to open his eyes to emotions such as love with the help of the one he would give his life to. His liquid amber eyes watch her, always being her knight in shining armor. His long sunset orange hair brushes barley touches his eyebrows and the tip of his ears. The tall and slightly muscled body will stand over the heroine and protect her from every threat that comes her way. _

_And so we come to our lovely heroine, the sensitive and loving one of the group that the cat and rat protect and have devoted their lives to. Her mission is to break the curse of the thirteen cursed people, two being the cat and rat. Her sapphire eyes are innocent and shine with unbridled emotion as she watches the two heroes. Her long waist length milk chocolate hair softly ripples in the breeze as she runs to catch up with them. All she wants is for the cursed ones to be free and the cat and rat to be happy. But for her feelings shall grow and change as she watches and cares for our heroes. Eventually, though she doesn't know now, she will have to choose and make one of the most difficult decisions of her life. _

_So this is where our story begins, at their caretaker and guardian's house, the dog of the cursed ones. It is the beginning of their summer break before their last year of high school, our heroine; Honda Tohru is making breakfast as usual for the housemates, the dog, rat, and cat of the cursed ones when a crash is heard in the background . . ._

_**--^---- * ----^-- Chapter one --^---- * ----^--**_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID RAT?!?" An angry voice yelled.

"You tried to attack me; I was merely defending myself of course." The calm yet severe voice of the rat answered back.

"WHAT?!? ALL I DID WAS BUMP INTO YOU ON A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T!" the angry voice yelled back.

"Oh. Well my bad." The calm rat said to it.

"THAT'S ALL YOU SAY?!? UGH!" The voice yelled with a sigh.

"Why don't you calm down you idiot cat, Honda-san has made breakfast for us." The rat said as he walked into the kitchen and smiled a dazzling smile at Tohru who had turned away from her cooking as she heard them make their way down to the kitchen. She blushed and smiled back her trademark smile, bright and loving, it made his heart flutter and his stomach flip. She was wearing a light pink sundress that went to her knees with spaghetti straps that tied with a delicate darker pink bow on the shoulder. '_She has no idea what she does to me._' He thought.

"Good morning Miss Honda." He said after a few seconds. She just smiled wider, "Good morning Yuki-kun!  Breakfast will be done soon." She said and turned back to flip the pancakes and check on the omelets. He stared at her for a second until Kyo, the cat, came into the room and grabbed a milk carton from the fridge.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" she said and smiled at him too. He turned to her after taking a swig and greeted her too. "Good morning Tohru, what's for breakfast?" he asked her. "Chocolate chip pancakes, cod fish oniguri (Kyo smiled at that, it was one of his favorites and Yuki frowned because of his detest for cod fish), and leek omelets (Yuki smiled at that, while Kyo frowned from his detest of leeks, '_She made my favorite_' he thought). How does that sound?" she asked them.

"Wonderful" Yuki said.

"Great." Kyo said. She smiled lightly and then turned back to the food.

"Tohru-kun, oh Tohru-kun, is that your splendid food I smell? Oh it must be, my little flower." Shigure, their guardian and the dog, called as he entered the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki sighed.

"Oh Shigure, you're up. Good morning!" she said to him.

"Of course it is a good morning Tohru-kun, when anyone wakes up to the smell of your cooking and sees your lovely smile, precious dove." He said as Tohru smiled and blushed at the complement while Kyo and Yuki bashed Shigure over the head."PERVERT!" they yelled at him in unison.

"Owe! Tohru-kun, Kyo and Yuki are abusing me! Save me Tohru-kun, you know they listen to you!" he said and hid behind her. She flushed a delicate pink and looked at the boys.

"Please stop Yuki-kun, Kyo-Kun." She asked them. They immediately stopped advancing on him and sighed. "Perverted dog." They said in unison under their breath. Tohru sighed and shook her head as she turned off the stove and set the food on some plates.

"Breakfast is finished." She said and started to carry the plates into the dining room.

"Do you need any help?" Yuki asked her.

"Oh yes, could you please get out some plates and silverware? Thank you!" She said as she set the food on the table. Yuki nodded and went to help. She was content as Kyo took his usual spot to her right and Yuki to her left. Shigure sat across from her and they started to eat.

"So what are you three going to do today seeing as though it is the first day of your summer holidays? Ah summer, the season of blossoming love…maybe Tohru will accept to be my bride…OUCH!" Shigure said and held his head. A fuming Kyo and Yuki stood over him glaring as Tohru rushed over.

"Are you okay Shigure-san? That is two times this morning already!" she said and helped him up. He clung onto Tohru but careful not to hug her or risk transforming.

"I believe I shall be okay." Shigure said and collapsed on the table.

"AHHH Shigure-san!" Tohru yelled and went to fetch him an ice pack. Kyo and Yuki were left in the room still eating and silently cursing Shigure in their heads.

--^---- * ----^--

After things calmed down after breakfast Shigure went over to the three teens, Tohru was cleaning and giggling while Kyo and Yuki bickered over who would get the remote.

"So are you three packed for the summer house?" Shigure asked them. They stopped bickering and thought.

"Yes Shigure-san!" Tohru said with a silly grin on her face as she continued to clean the house.

"Yes." both Kyo and Yuki answered simultaneously and then glared at each other while Tohru laughed delicately and went over to the and sat between them then smiled at each of them.

"Aren't you excited Kyo-kun, Yuki-Kun," she asked as she grabbed each of their hands and looked at their faces as they blushed slightly, "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Momiji-kun, Kisa-san, Hiro-chan, and even Haru-chan are coming too! I know this will be an amazing summer!" she said and squeezed their hands tightly as she smiled wider. They blushed a little more, still caught up in the fact that Tohru was holding their hands. '_So soft and warm…_' Yuki thought. As Kyo thought, '_She is holding my hand!_ _I can't believe that she is holding __my__ hand!_' Shigure chuckled softly at them.

"I will come over later to check in on you all, until then have fun, but don't do anything crude to my little flower!" he said, causing both Yuki and Kyo to pounce on him and loudly shout, "PERVERTED DOG!" Tohru shook her head as she went up the stairs to get her things down. Yuki and Kyo hurried after her, following her lead.

In a few minutes they had their stuff in the car, a black and red Sports car that Shigure lent them. Shigure handed the keys to Yuki, who he thought was the most responsible out of him and Kyo who had their driver's licenses. {Yeah, I know they don't have it in the manga but this is fiction so please go along with it please! Thank you ~ *Bleeding Love*} Yuki grasped the keys as Kyo glared at him from the side

"…and remember that trash day is Tuesday and don't miss your meeting with the publisher on next Thursday and GAH!" she said as Kyo pulled her towards the car and slung her into the middle seat of the car while he and Yuki slid into the car next to her. Yuki started the car and Tohru called out goodbyes to Shigure as they drove away, Shigure grinning like wild as they went. As soon as they were out of sight he pulled out his cell and called Ayame, Yuki's older brother to gossip.

--^---- * ----^--

Tohru's long chocolate hair whipped behind her as they drove on the long, deserted road. It would be a half a day of driving and so far there had been relatively no conversation as they drove. Soon the awkward silence got to Kyo and he flipped on the radio, turning it on to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven and settling into his seat, very slightly leaning against Tohru in the process. Yuki lifted his eyebrow, he didn't miss the fact that Kyo was snuggling into Tohru and decided to try and get back at him by turning the station to You Found Me by The Fray. Tohru looked puzzled but didn't say anything as she felt both of the boys lightly snuggle into her, relaxing. Kyo who got what he was doing and hated this song changed it back to Paralyzer and glared at Yuki out of the corner of his eye then went back to leaning on Tohru. Yuki changed it back to The Fray and leaned back into Tohru who was confused and blushing slightly as they kept on doing this ten more times until Kyo finally tried to speak. He got off of Tohru and glared at Yuki who looked back at him out of the corner of his eye. Before he could say anything Tohru sneezed catching their attention and making them jump with Yuki never moving from the middle of the lane.

"Bless you Miss Honda." Yuki said and handed her a tissue from the tray which she mumbled a soft thank you for and took it.

"So what are you changing the station for, stupid mouse?" Kyo asked him angrily. Yuki glared at him quickly and then turned his attention back to road and then replied.

"No one wants to listen to that crap, so why torture us with it?" Yuki replied. {Don't get me wrong I love these songs soooo much, I have them on my iPod and thought they would be good songs to put here and if you haven't heard them. Go to YouTube and do so. Amazing! ~ *Bleeding Love*}

"Guys…" Tohru started when they heard a honking behind them. Looking in the rear view mirror Tohru gasped as Uo-chan and Hana-chan drove up next to them.

"Hello Tohru, Prince, Orangie." Uo-chan said as Kyo glared at her. Both Yuki and Uo-chan stopped their cars as Tohru ran out and hugged her friends. Yuki and Kyo watched as they pulled apart and started talking.

"So Tohru, what was going on over there? I thought that Kyo was about to punch the Prince for a second there." Uo-chan asked.

"I was." Kyo called from behind as Uo ignored him.

"They were arguing over the radio." Tohru answered her friend perfectly honestly not getting why she glared at them.

"You bakas! What if Yuki crashed or got Tohru hurt? Ugh that's it, Tohru get in our car. We are taking you to the Sohma summer home, not that rat or cat" she said and took Tohru's hand as she dragged her to the backseat of the car. {They found out when Uo accidently hugged Kyo}

"Uh, what about my stuff? She asked innocently as Hana buckled her in.

"They will bring it." She said and looked at them, using her waves to keep them away as they kidnapped her and make sure they would do so. After they nodded Hana got into the passenger's seat as Uo got into the drivers and turned on the car, On/OFF was playing in their car as they speed away, Tohru waving at them as they did, her hair whipping around her in the wind of the hoodless red beetle. Staring at the car as it drove away, mouths open and in shock as Tohru speed away from them they went back into the car, silently kicking their own asses in their heads as they speed after them to the summer house and Tohru…

_**NEON. ULTRA. SUPER. BLAH. BLAH. AKA~WRITER'S NOTE~AKA**_

**_I am super new to this and really do like comments or at least some favorites please. This is my first fanfiction on this site and one on a manga and Fruits Basket. I might need someone to tell me how to put up the next chapter without it having this chapter with it. I am sorry, I am like not really good with this stuff. Sorry! *blush* BTW You cn call me Belle or Bleeding Love. I really hope that you liked this and don't think that a total fool. _**

**_--^---- *I will be back as the next blood drop falls from the delicate rose* ----^--_**

**_--^---- *Bleeding Love* ----^--_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't written in so long!!!! I just have had the largest brain-fart ever and the end of the school year rush and camp. The good news is that last night I got the ideas and wrote it down and I am now a FRESHMAN!!!! I am finally a freshman in high school!!! Most would not be very happy about it but I am. Finally leaving middle school, and familiar things and friends. I wrote down some thoughts I might post up on my profile so then I have something on there. Lolzz! I also had to reconnect to the characters and replan some things so I am extremely sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. :'( So Anywhosandwhatsits here is the next chapter!!!**

**OH yeah people who reviewed, I send you each a virtual hug and thank you!**

_**Lucy**_

_**Fruits Basket Fan**_

_**FanofBellaandEdward**_

**OMG thank you sooooooo much, I did this just for you all. First one to review was FanofBellaandEdward so You also get a virtual stuffed Yuki mouse doll. Thank you!!!!!**

_**--^---- * ----^-- Chapter Two --^---- * ----^--**_

Hours later Tohru, Hana, and Uo arrived at the summer house. They got out of the car and stood in silent wonder at the house before them, (I can't describe this beautiful house, go to the link I provided and see it for yourself it's amazing! Just imagine multicolored rose vines climbing up the pillars and a little taller with more balconies. .com/image/mansions%20in% )

"Amazing! Tohru, do you see this? This isn't a house, it's a mansion!" Uo yelled to Tohru who was quite aware of this and feeling as though she was getting spoiled again.

"Yes it is magnificent. I only wish it were black though." Hana said as she helped Tohru who was getting the bags. Yuki and Kyo soon pulled up and started to get their bags, and Tohru's. Tohru who saw them pull up ran over.

"Here let me get my bags," she said as Yuki already pulled them out and started walking to the front door with them along with his bags. "I would feel awful if I had you get them for me." A few worry lines appeared upon her forehead. Yuki looked at her softly and gave her the smile he reserved for her and her only the lines on her face were rapidly disappearing as he did so.

"Don't worry about it Honda-san, I don't want you to stress over these little things, it is vacation after all." He put a hand on her cheek and stroked the cheek, making a blush appear on her face then entered the house silently beating himself for doing that. Tohru stood still in a bit of a shock then shook her head and went in after him, a little bit flushed still with a small smile on her face. Kyo fumed silently from behind then stalked in after them while Uo and Hana looked at each other in silent understanding. Things were only going to get more intense between them this summer.

--^---- * ----^--

"TOHRU-CHAN!!!" Momiji yelled and then ran over to give Tohru a large hug. After a large poof there was a yellow hare in her arms

"Hello Momiji-kun, Haru-chan. Where are Kisa and Hiro?" She asked as Momiji changed back into his clothes.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa yelled as she flew down the stairs to hug Tohru. Hiro followed her down and nodded to Tohru who smiled back. Everyone was here and ready for the start of the summer break that would change everything they all thought was true . . .

--^---- * ----^--

It was after dinner and everyone was at the fire pit someplace in the vast backyard overlooking the lake enjoying the warmth of the fire from the cool air coming off from the lake. Long benches were arranged in a circle around a pit where the fire was roaring. Tohru was sitting underneath a blanket with Yuki to her left and Kyo to her right on one bench sipping hot chocolate. On the bench to their left were Hana and Uo doing the same thing, to their left Hiro and Kisa, blushing as they did it too, and to Tohru's right were Haru and Momiji doing that as well. Three other benches were left unoccupied. They had talked and played games for hours and were now just starting to relax. Kisa and Hiro were asleep leaning against one another sweetly. Momiji was fast asleep as well, leaning against Haru who was pretty drowsy as well. Not too long after Uo, Hana, and Haru retired after taking the three sleeping children to their separate rooms leaving Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo relaxing in the cool summer air as the fire slowly turned to embers and died.

It was around midnight when Tohru first yawned. Kyo had fallen asleep and was slightly curled up against Tohru like a cat.

"Honda-san, do you wish to go in and sleep?" Yuki asked her softly. She looked up at him with hazy eyes, shook her head, and then yawned.

"No Yuki-kun, I like being out here with you and Kyo-kun." She said, her voice just barely a whisper. Yuki blushed slightly and moved his arm so that it encircled her small frame. She just slightly leaned against him and closed her eyes, content in his arms.

"I enjoy being out here with you too Honda-san." He said as he squeezed her gently. She sighed softly.

"Yuki-kun, please call me Tohru, we have been living with each other for a few years now." She asked him, looking at him sternly. He blushed slightly and nodded.

"Alright . . . Tohru-san." He said with a smile. She blushed slightly and put her head back onto his chest, putting one hand next to her head there.

"Arigato Yuki-kun." She breathed and fell asleep. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes too as the old clock in the middle of the yard chimed out its twelve rings.

"Oh Tohru will I ever find the strength to tell you the truth?" He said softly as he fell into a deep slumber, pleased he was with his princess . . .

COMMENTS ARE MUCH NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NEON ~ ULTRA ~ SUPER ~ BLAH ~ BLAH EPISODE 2**

**Sorry that this chapter was so suck-ish, I didn't quite know how to write this one and I have been brain farting all day getting this chapter out. You know how there is always this one things that is like super hard but then once you do it everything else will just flow? Well that was it for this story. So anyways to sum up this chapter they got to the summer house and a little sparks were set off between Yuki and Tohru. If you got any suggestions for this story send them to me in the comments and I will see what I can do. I will make each chapter at least 1000 words long and try to update at least within a week of the last update. Thank you so much for your reading and I will try to post the third chapter soon!**

**I love you all, dearly, not queerly lolzz. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there! It's Belle again. I am sorry that it took so long, but not as long as the first chapter, Lolzz. ;P so anywhosandwhatsits A huge thank you to all who commented and this chapter is especially for YOU! I live your comments, even flames. They get me thinking, and then eventually writing this messed up story. Lolzz. **_

_**So here is a recap of what happened last time…**_

"_No Yuki-kun, I like being out here with you and Kyo-kun." She said, her voice just barely a whisper. Yuki blushed slightly and moved his arm so that it encircled her small frame. She just slightly leaned against him and closed her eyes, content in his arms._

"_I enjoy being out here with you too Honda-san." He said as he squeezed her gently. She sighed softly._

"_Yuki-kun, please call me Tohru, we have been living with each other for a few years now." She asked him, looking at him sternly. He blushed slightly and nodded._

"_Alright . . . Tohru-san." He said with a smile. She blushed slightly and put her head back onto his chest, putting one hand next to her head there. _

"_Arigato Yuki-kun." She breathed and fell asleep. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes too as the old clock in the middle of the yard chimed out its twelve rings. _

"_Oh Tohru will I ever find the strength to tell you the truth?" He said softly as he fell into a deep slumber, pleased he was with his princess . . . _

_**So here are the people who get a claim to this chapter…**_

_**Ebony Dagger**_

_**Kouga's Older Woman**_

_**I have no clue what else to put here sooooo… I want all of you to enjoy the story and comment, PLEASE!!! They mean the world to me, not as much as my friends but still, pretty big. **_

_**ENJOY AND COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!**_

_~ * Chapter Three * ~ _

The first rays of the sun were just starting to fall over the earth, gracing the land and lake in the young golden light it cast upon it. Tohru was just opening her wide, innocent blue eyes and took in a small gasp at the beauty before her. The lake was casting rainbows of colors everywhere the light could reach from the reflecting waves, a light morning breeze blew against her skin, cool and inviting. The trees whispered to her as the leaves danced and sang a song to her from the wind and birds chirping. The shy was a light blue and slowly spreading to fade away the dark oblivion of the night still there. Bats flew for refuge in the shady forest for the day. The whole world was aglow before her and she suddenly felt too comfortable and slightly confused at why she was seeing it at a slight angle.

She looked to her right and found Kyo curled up against her side, breathing lightly and deeply as he happily dreamed beside her. His sunset orange hair was glowing like fire, reminding Tohru of her departed mother for a moment. His face was softly light from the light of the rising sun, making him look younger and more innocent as he slept peacefully, without the burdens she knew were troubling him and others she did not knew were there. She craved for a simpler and peaceful time when her mother, father, and brother were with her. She barely remembered her brother but knew who he was at least. Her mother forgot about him completely from something she had rather not mention at the moment. Her father had just died when her brother was taken away from them so she had always thought that's why she didn't remember Tohru's twin. She has a torn picture of the four of them, the last one remaining ever since an evil man burned the rest of the things that held memories of her long lost brother. She kept it in the safest spot she knew, behind the photo of her mother in the frame set up in her guest room in the summer house. She sighed heavily, but softly, not wanting to wake him. Her heart ached looking at the youthful Kyo so she tore her eyes away and looked more closely around her.

And she saw, upon further inspection, that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her. She followed them up to where she was laying her head. The chest beneath her was softly rising and falling with each deep breath it took. It was well defined from what she could feel beneath the thin cotton shirt it wore. She blushed slightly as she found her arms, resting comfortably on the chest and equally defined stomach, slightly ensnaring the being. Her eyes wandered up the chest again, her cheeks growing hotter with each inch until she saw the face and did a slight intake of breath. His face had never looked so stunning. The glows from the early morning light made his pale skin light and glow, like a candle was light below and burning a comforting glow. The eyelids were softly closed around the violet soul gazing eyes she knew laid beneath. His soft lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly into her hair. But the thing that was probably the most breathe taking was his hair. The soft, silky strands blew across both his and her face, tickling her for a moment. The silver and purple hair was aglow and looked nearly out of place here, but belonged perfectly.

She knew she had feelings for both boys but, they were completely different from each other. Yes she loved them but in two different ways. One was the love of her life and the other was like a brother to her. Tohru felt such utter bliss as she lie in Yuki's arms and set her head back onto his chest softly, and then looked at the slightly smiling Kyo. She smiled a bit before letting the full beauty of the area surround and enclose over her. Thoughts of the two handsome boys beside her were gone as she watched the sun rise over the lake before drifting back to sleep, where sweet nothings were whispered into her ear and she could feel like this forever, with the two people who meant the most to her there.

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

The sun was rising well by now and it was about ten in the morning when Kyo finally woke up and looked at his surroundings. It was pretty of course, but the vision to the left, left him a little, no sorry that was an understatement, EXTREMLY aggravated. There in Yuki's sleeping arms was Tohru, resting peacefully on his chest. She was a vision, her chocolate locks spread over Yuki's chest and her pale skin glowing in the bright sunlight made her seem so alive. The lids that rested just above the deep blue orbs he loved so much were softly shut, her full, pale pink lips were slightly parted as she drew in soft breaths, her chest rising and falling with each slow breath. She looked so . . . at peace. He couldn't get himself to yell at Yuki, even though he had a sort of smug smile on his face when he slept.

'_Arrogant Rat'_ He thought foully at Yuki, whose smile got a little bigger. Kyo scowled and watched them sleep peacefully, feeling protective of Tohru once more. He had always felt this protective nature towards her. She was, of course an airhead. But that was beside the point at the moment. Right now, he concentrated upon what he was feeling for her. This brunette beauty that had changed his life forever. She was always there for him, when he was sick, upset, lonely, happy, and even when he was his true form as the ugly beast the Cat of the zodiac really was. But Tohru was always there, like a bright saving light in the eternal darkness his life was before he landed in Shigure's house that fateful day. She was the only person who was really there. Kagura might say that she was there for him through the thick and the thin, but he knew otherwise. She rejected him when she saw his true form and ran screaming in pure terror. Tohru, though she was scared too, pushed it aside and comforted him.

He had never meant to hurt her, ever, he was just . . . socially awkward. She just laughed it off and made him smile and feel happy. This was one of the reasons he watched over her whenever he could get the chance. He felt it was in his blood to protect this girl, and this girl alone. Like she was his soul's charge and she alone was his to protect, when he knew that she wasn't his and his alone. There was also Yuki who was like a prince, comforting her and making her blush, giving her the smile he had for Tohru and Tohru alone. Yuki loved her. This was a fact, just like he loved Tohru as well. This was the one fight that skill alone could not guarantee a victory. The one who would call who won and who was the loser was Tohru, the glowing princess who had captivated both him and his cousin. It wasn't her fault or ours that we fell for her, it was no one's. If you needed to pin it on anyone it would be . . . God I suppose. Like Cupid or Eros had decided to shoot us with his cruel arrow shaped fate.

He got up carefully, as to not wake her up and wandered through the large forest of a backyard. But one question remained . . . what love do I feel for this sapphire eyes woman? How exactly do I love her? Is it like how a twin feels for the other, the kind of love that comes with unwavering loyalty of family blood and love supporting them? Or something like how it is written in so many of those books, the one that makes you feel the static when you touch, a fire roars within at a single gaze of the eye, how a simple kiss is like the best poetry and magic in the world but twenty times sweeter? What exactly do I feel for Tohru Honda? The one who has captured my heart and soul, the one I will stand and protect until I cannot any longer, the one who I know and trust inside and out. What is this I am feeling . . .

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

Shigure sat in the main Sohma house watching the shadowy figure in the window. He looked at the picture of the brunette and was captivated. It was her, the little girl he fell in love with so long ago, and the one who was supposed to be where he was instead of him. The true leader of the Sohma clan who was pushed into the darkness long ago after the death of the true head, the one he poisoned to get where he was and was his older brother, she was the actual next in line, not him. Not Akito. But Tohru. Tohru Honda. The one he had felt this burning desire for, this sinful urge to touch her soft, warm, pale skin and to covet. She was stunning now and could see why so many Sohma men had fallen, especially that beast and HIS Yuki. She was a seductress, the essence of beauty and passion, even in the picture her eyes smoldered like when he first saw her all those years ago. When he took away her twin and cast her and her mother away from the family, erasing the mother's memory and Tohru's. He sent her away in fear that she would find out about him and what he did to his father. She knew as soon as she set her hypnotic eyes upon him, trapping him and staring straight into his soul and saw every sin he did. She did not scream though, or run, she stood in front of her brother who was trying to be brave for her, being a good protective brother. She was gifted with so much and was the true 'God' of the Zodiac. He was just an imposter, but now it was finally time to see this young girl. He had suspicions that not all of her memory was erased and wanted to see her. That was the lie he fed himself, what he truly wanted was to hold her, to feel her skin and destroy the fire on his skin.

"Shigure, I will go see this Tohru Honda of yours soon. Next week. Do not tell the others. They will get . . . defensive over her. There is much I wish to discuss with her, privately. Thank you, you may leave now." Akito said darkly, not turning away from her picture this whole time. Shigure got up and started to walk out, a frown plastered upon his face. As soon as he left Akito turned to the light fire and threw the picture into the burning flames. Her face was slowly turning to ash before him and all he could do was smile. Tohru Honda would be his or she will burn.

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

On his ride home from Akito's all Shigure could think about was this one question that would haunt his mind forever . . .

What

Had

He

Done ?

. . .

_**~ Neon ~ Ultra ~ Super ~ Blah ~ Blah ~ Episode 3**_

_**I GOT UP TO 1,964 WORDS IN THE STORY PART THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooooooooo happy!!!! Anywhosandwhatsits back to the important stuff . . . **_

_**So there is no Yuki in this chapter today, he gets his own time and like half a chapter for it next time. I just don't have the song for him yet. Yes everyone has a song or two to help get the words out for this chapter. **_

_**Tohru's ~ "Dark Waltz" and "God Help the Outcasts". Both songs will come in later in this story with a true and full meaning. See if you can figure out some from that!**_

_**Kyo ~ Part of "Hellfire" and "Heaven's Light" and part of "Out There"**_

_**Akito ~ "Hellfire" I even made some references to the song in there too. **_

_**So please comment and such. I love it when people do! Thanks for Reading!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

_~ * Chapter Four * ~_

Kyo looked at the sun, swiftly heading to the center of the sky, the heat rising with every inch it got closer to the center. He had been walking for a good hour or so by now. _'Better check on Tohru now.'_ He thought and then scowled as he remembered how Yuki was holding her, close and not in any way the way Kyo was comfortable with. As he made his way back to them he thought about it. She had her arms wrapped around him as well, hadn't she? And he defiantly did, there was no question about that, and she was resting on his chest too. Isn't that a hug? Shouldn't he be a rat by now?

Kyo stepped through a shroud of trees and stood under their shade, just watching them sleep. The breeze was playing with both of their hair making it swirl about softly. Their faces were both peaceful, just Yuki still had that smug smile on his face. Tohru was slightly smiling, like she was having a good dream, and still looking like an angel in his arms. Yuki was still looking like a prince, just better with Tohru making him glow. Come to think of it, he was glowing whenever she was near him. It was just a painful reminder that he also loved her and would fight for her too. That Tohru was not only his but Yuki's too. He sighed heavily and got up; making his way across the clearing to them. With each step he could feel Tohru's radiating warmth he craved to feel, the kindness he strived for, the presence he fought for. Kyo had reached them and smiled softly back to the sleeping Tohru, and then proceeded to wake her up.

"Tohru, Tohru it's time to wake up. It's nearly noon." He said softly to her, gently shaking her. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and looked at Kyo's warm amber ones. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Kyo." She said softly, her voice like silk wrapping around him, comforting him and making him smile. He soon shook out of it and held his hand out for Tohru. She took it and looked up at him with silent questions on her face.

"I am about to wake up Yuki." He explained. A look of understanding came across her face as she stepped away.

"Do you want me to do that Kyo?" She asked as he got ready to wake him up.

"Nope, this will be revenge for yesterday morning." He said with a cat-like grin on his face. And took a deep breath then shouted. "YUKI IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU DAMN RAT!!!!" Yuki shoot up and looked around for the source of the voice that woke him from his wonderful dream. When his eyes rested on Kyo he glared, suddenly turning from the peaceful, warm Yuki from this morning to an arctic mad-man. (As in an angry person, not a crazy) and soon a fist clashed against Kyo's face. He flew across the clearing and landed in front of the bench across from Yuki.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted and ran over to him to help him up. He had a hand on his cheek as she sat him down on a bench. "Here let me see it, Kyo." She said, looking over him with protective eyes and then gasped as she saw the blood. "Oh Kyo your bleeding! Here" She said and ran over to the bag on the bench where they slept and brought it over to the injured cat. "I Think I have the first aid kit in here." She said as she looked through it. Yuki and Kyo looked confused and then at the blushing Tohru. "You two always fight, I have learned to bring one with me wherever I go, I don't want to see you two get hurt but with this here I know it will be okay." She explained as she started working over his busted lip and bruised cheek. They were all silent as she finished her work. "Here it shouldn't hurt anymore." She said and got up to look at Yuki and then to Kyo with a faint smile and then started towards the house slightly shaking her head as she went. They looked at each other and then back at Tohru, getting up and running to her . . .

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

"TOHRU! There you are!" Uo said as she hugged her friend. Hana came up behind Uo and looked at the beaten Kyo with band-aid in his cheek and the smug Yuki staring at the hugging Tohru and Uo. She felt both their waves of emotion as they both longed to hug her too. She felt sympathy for them and then turned to look at Tohru. They smiled at each other in greeting then she looked at the boys behind her and smiled at them, making them smile lightly too. Tohru knew how they were feeling too, Hana knew it, and went over to hold each of their hands, squeezing them lightly and then turned as her name was called from two others.

"TOHRU-CHAN!" Momiji yelled as he ran down the stairs towards her for a morning hug.

"Sissy!" Kisa yelled from the living room and met Momiji's eyes with a swift glare and raced him to Tohru. She powered through the hall and slammed into Tohru with a giant hug; beating Momiji and making the Rabbit eat the Tiger's dust.

"Hello Kisa-san, Momiji-kun, how are you?" She asked her usual sunny disposition out around all of them. Momiji stood at Tohru's side, clutching an arm and glaring at the smirking Tiger.

"Hey Kisa got there first, you owe me twenty bucks Cow." Hiro said as he went over to them from the living room. Haru sighed and pulled out his wallet to hand him the twenty dollars in question then headed over to the others.

"Well the living room is closer." He argued as Hiro took it. He just smirked.

"But Momiji got a head start." Hiro said back as they got to everyone else. Hiro smiled at Tohru in greetings, who smiled back. They had become closer and more like friends after a while of them coming over to Shigure's to hang out.

"Whatever," He replied and smiled slyly to the Lamb and then smiled widely at Tohru who smiled back to him as well. "Hello Tohru how was the sleep?" He asked knowing how she slept. A light blush rose to her face, making her look even cuter to the cow, cat, hare, and rat who also blushed slightly.

"It was wonderful, how about yours?" she asked back. At this Yuki blushed making everyone but Kyo and Haru curious. He shrugged.

"Could have been better if I was in Yuki's place." He said with a coy smile at the rat, who blushed harder. Then a growl interrupted them. Tohru and Yuki jumped with everyone else, looking for the source.

"Sorry, I forgot breakfast this morning." Kisa said, blushing softly. "Tohru-nee-san can you make me lunch?" she asked softly. Tohru lightly giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah can you make us some lunch?" Momiji said and rubbed his belly. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Of course, I would love to." She said. Kisa smiled at her and took her hand, knowing she didn't know the way to the kitchen.

"It's this way. Can I help you?" Kisa asked as she led Tohru to the kitchen. Tohru nodded and started to cook when they got to the large kitchen.

"I will need your help I don't know where anything is!" She laughed with Kisa and they happily chatted while they cooked . . .

~ * Є je t'aime 3 * ~

They had just eaten and finished cleaning up when they all settled down in the large living room watching TV. Tohru sat on the couch with Yuki to her left, Kyo to her right, Uo and Hana at her feet, flanking her sides. On the loveseat to the right were Kisa and Hiro, with a bowl of popcorn between them. To her right in the chairs were Momiji and Haru were sitting. Yuki and Kyo were snuggled into Tohru's side comfortably, holding one of her hands. Hana and Uo were leaning on one of Tohru's legs, happy to be with their friend. They had joked and laughed and chatted with one another for hours, all in all, it was a peaceful afternoon

It was around six when Tohru stirred, making Yuki and Kyo jump a bit. She smiled slightly in apologies and then stood up. Uo and Hana were up as well, slightly alert. Tohru laughed and looked at everyone who was wondering what was with the sudden movement.

"I am going to go make dinner, that's all. You can go back to your relaxing now." She said with a smile on her face as she made her way to the kitchen. Yuki stood up and decided to follow her, Kyo not wanting them to be alone together followed. Uo and Hana shrugged and took their spots while everyone else just went back to what they were doing.

"Tohru-kun, do you need any help?" Yuki asked as they entered the kitchen. Kyo paused at the door. 'Tohru-kun/" I thought she was still Honda-san. When did this happen? He silently wondered as he walked past them and got out the milk.

"No thank you Yuki-kun, I couldn't ask for you to help me with this, you go back and relax." She said her face accented slightly by worry lines. Yuki put a hand to her cheek and soothed it with his thumb. Kyo who saw this silently started to choke on his milk as Tohru blushed.

"No I wish to do this with you and help however I can." He said softly and pulled out the smile he saved only for her, forgetting how Kyo was in the room. His eyes were only on her. Kyo was officially confused and choking now. Tohru didn't even notice it she was watching Yuki's eyes intently like she was hypnotized. Suddenly Kyo's loud coughing startled them and let them get back to the real world, where they were actually in the kitchen looking at each other with goo-goo eyes and Kyo was dying.

""AHHH KYO-KUN!!!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to the now blue Kyo. She clapped his back hardly and milk flew out of his mouth. He sat on the floor next to the panicked Tohru, grasping onto her arm. _'Damn cat, you just had to ruin our moment and almost die. Nice job. Thanks a lot.'_ Yuki thought angrily to Kyo and came over. Kyo was slowly returning to his regular color and Tohru was slowly calming down along with him. A moment or two later Kyo looked up to Tohru.

"Don't let him near my food." He said hoarsely and fainted.

"AHHH Kyo-Kun!!!!!" Tohru yelled again as he fell onto her lap, dead asleep. Yuki shook his head.

"I'm going to go call Hatori to come; I don't think we can wait two more days for him if this keeps happening." Yuki said and went to the phone as Tohru sat with the zodiac cat curled up on her lap, asleep, with his clothes strewn around her. Tohru bowed her head. _"Oh mom what just happened?"_


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooo sorry I haven't written in so long. The next chapters are on my laptop, BUTTT that was taken away. Yes I know I am a horrible and awful person for doing this to you and I feel like shit because of it. ((sorry about the cursing but it was deserved)) As soon as I get my laptop back I _**WILL**_ post more. God I am a wretched person. I will do everything in my power to get it back but my parents are very strict when it comes to punishments. And yeah, this looks so boring doesn't it? Just a tiny paragraph, really? Man I suck so much. Okay, one thing, or two, or three, or four. Okay. SOME side notes then . . .

First to those reading _Our Endless Banquet_::

PLEASE tell me what you want to see and if you have any requests for anything. The best ones ((AKA the ones that I can actually use in the story)) will also get put in a chapter or two. And thank you so much for the reviews. In know I suck at writing sometimes and I have mistakes. Every review means so much to me. Thank you sooooooo much!!!1

Second to my _Alta Amouratto_ readers::

I thank you just as I did for my _OEB_ readers and ask for any suggestions you may have. I love hearing from you guys and want everyone to be happy. Just as before the best ones might appear in a chapter or two, and DEFINATLY have dedications JUST for them. Your reviews mean the most because I havn't really done this before. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!1

And third::

I am thinking of doing a FanFic for these stories, tell me what sounds the coolest and I will work on that too. I might have said this before or not but I work better when I multi-task and I get things done faster too so BONUS!!!1

1) _Shugo Chara_ ~ though I am a strong Amuto fan, what pairing, age, anything. What kind of story do YOU want to hear?

_2) Vampire Knight_ ~ my second manga and the most alluring, although personally I am a fan of the Yuuki/Zero pairing, what do you guys want to hear in the story???

_3) Special A_ ~ my all time favorite and first manga ever. Obiously I am a fan of the cannon pairings that the writer did but what do you guys want?? Tell me, I am DYING to know.

_4) Twilight_ ~ I love the canon pairings and think that Edward is to damn self-hurting and Bella is a whiny bitch so I would want to change it, BUT if you guys want them to stay the same, they will. I am a strong Team Edward fan and a basher of Team Jacob but I will stop if you say so. I can do an Alice and Jasper story too if you want and think this might be the most natural to do, you know???

_5) Blue Bloods_ ~ A total Schyler and Jack pairing fan. Sorry Mimi doesn't deserve him. But I can do an Oliver and Schy if you want.

_6) Phantom of the Opera_ ~ I can do the Andrew Lloyd Webber one and am a serious Christine/Erick fan. Sorry but Raoul is too much of a damn FOP for anything.

7) AND I can see if I know what you are asking for and try it. BTW don't be afraid to ask for crossovers, I can even to a pure HP if you want, just ask. OH and I am a Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermionie person FYI. Don't be afraid to ask for anything. I love to write and I love you guys so it all works out.

Yet again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delays and hope that this can tide you over for a bit.

Love you all!!!1

~Belle


End file.
